1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for synchronizing interactive contents, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for synchronizing and reproducing interactive contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, Internet-based markup languages allow users to handle various texts and multimedia elements and to construct web pages more dynamically and colorfully than before. Recently, it has become possible to reproduce specific audio visual (AV) contents such as digital versatile disk (DVD) contents simultaneously with a variety of multimedia elements. The widely used Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) makes it possible to produce a markup document using defined tags and attributes to reproduce AV contents and multimedia elements within the markup document, but there is no method to reproduce specific multimedia elements in synchronization with the AV contents. According to related arts, by using an Extensible Markup Language (XML) such as the Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) and time attributes, the starting and ending points and the duration of time of reproduction of multimedia elements included in a browser can be handled as tags and attributes. However, a technique of controlling navigation by synchronizing reproduced contents is not available. Also, to control each element for the purpose of implementing such synchronization, numerous tags and attributes are needed, thereby complicating markup document production.